


Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe

UBrienne wehlise okokugcina kwe-ale yakhe njengoba uCandlehearth Tavern ethule eduze kwakhe. Ukudla kwasuswa nje, futhi uPodrick wayesekhuphukele egumbini lakhe. Abantu bendawo babehambile ubusuku futhi izihambi zazikhuphukela emakamelweni abo ukuyolala noma ziphuze ziphuze kakhulu. Amalangabi asuka eziseleni abonakalisa izingxenyeni ezinkulu zokhuni ngamathoni egolide, futhi iphunga le-ale nesinkwa esisha lagcwala umoya. Wayeyedwa manje egumbini elikhulu.

UBrienne ungene phakathi emlilweni futhi wacabanga ngesonto eledlule. Wayezenzele umkhondo neHound futhi manje wayesendleleni eya eKing of the North ngenkathi eqoqa amabutho. Bonke babezohlangana ngezinsuku ezimbalwa, ukuze bahlangane noMkhosi Wabafileyo eMpini Enkulu. Bekazi ukuthi uzokubona bani ezinsukwini ezimbalwa, futhi waphuthelwa ukukhuluma naye.

UBrienne wema ngezinyawo zakhe walibangisa ezitebhisini. Imvamisa wayelinda ukuthi kucace le ndawo ngaphambi kokuthi aye egumbini lakhe ngoba abesilisa abahamba ngobuqili bebona owesilisa ongunogada ekhomba egumbini lakhe wabanika umbono wokuthi bazame ukumlandela.

"Moron," ekhononda yedwa ekhumbula eyokugcina ecishe yathola insangu emgodini wayo wokungabi namandla. Wanikina ikhanda njengoba efika esitimela.

"Kuliqiniso," izwi lowesilisa lihlebeza eduze kwakhe ebumnyameni, "ngenze lokho obekucelile."

UBrienne welula isandla sakhe.

Umuntu wehlela phambili ekukhanyeni.

Inhliziyo yakhe yaphakama njengoba embona, "Wenzani lapha?"

"Angazi," uJaime ehlikihla amahlombe akhe sengathi umuzwa wokukhululeka umfica lapho embona. Lapho engakhulumi, uqhubeke wathi, "Bengikhipha imali futhi ngime ngigqoke igloves lami," waphakamisa isandla sakhe segolide, "iqhwa laqala ukuna. Mina ... ngize ngakufuna."

UBrienne wehlela kuye wehlisa izwi lakhe, "Yini inkinga?"

"Uyazi ukuthi konakele kuphi," uJaime wavele wagqolozela emehlweni wakhe futhi akazange enze lutho lokufihla isiphithiphithi ngaphakathi. Unaye, wayazi ukuthi angaba nguyena uqobo. Akunasidingo semidlalo.

Umuzwa wokuba yikhanda ngokweqile wanqoba iBrienne. Akathandanga ukubukeka kokukhathazeka okulahlekile ebusweni bakhe futhi wathi, "Awusadli futhi?"

"Yini? Cha, ngicabanga ukuthi anginjalo. Ngabe kunendaba ngempela lokho?"

Wasuka kuye, "Woza emlilweni. Hlala lapha. Ngizokutholela okudla." Inkulumo yakhe imkhumbuze ukuthi ngesikhathi eyeka ukudla ngemuva kokulahlekelwa yisandla sakhe sokumsindisa ekudlwengulweni yiqembu lamadoda aseBolton. Ungene egumbini elingasemva lapho lalikhona i-larder, waqoqa enye i-ale, wenza ipuleti lokudla wabuyela kuye.

Lapho engadli noma ekhuluma, uBrienne uthathe ushizi omncane wamqhubekisela epuletini. Ukhiphe umoya kodwa amlandele ukuhola kwakhe.

UBrienne uthathe isiphu se-ale. "Kwenzakalani?"

Akaphendulanga.

"Kungani ulapha wedwa? Aphi amadoda akho?"

UJaime wamhlikihla sengathi usezinhlungwini, "Singakhuluma ngalokho ekuseni?" Wazi masinya nje lapho esekhuluma ngokukhashelwa udadewabo ukuthi uzophuma lapho ahlonishwe khona ezoxwayisa abakwaStark.

"Uthe ngiyazi ukuthi yini okungalungile, kodwa angazi. Ngitshele."

UJaime wabeka phansi ukudla futhi wadonsa umoya ngokujulile ethatha isikhathi sakhe njengoba umoya wawushiya amaphaphu akhe. "Fuck ukwethembeka. Yilokho okushilo. Yilokho engikwenzile."

UBrienne wambuka eduze njengoba eqonda emlilweni. Walinda ethule imizuzu embalwa azi ukuthi udinga ukumnika isikhathi sokuqoqa imicabango yakhe ngaphambi kokuthi akhulume. Ucabangele ukusebenzisana kwabo kokuqala nokuthi basinda kanjani ngamazwi. Umqondo wakhe wagxila ekuxhumaneni okuhlukahlukene kusukela ngaleso sikhathi nokuthi kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi bancike komunye nomunye. Ubecabanga ukuthi ngabe amahlebezi asanda kuzwakala eyiqiniso yini ukuthi uCersie useya ngokuhlukumezeka kuye.

UJaime wavele waqonda ngasesandleni sakhe esisodwa esihle, "benginjengoba nje wake wazi? Mhlonishwa. Inikelwe enkosini yami. Uyayazi le ndaba ngokwenzekile," wama wajika waphenduka wambheka ngokuphelele, "kufundisa uMad King kimina lezo zinto azisho lutho lapho ngibhekene nokufa kwabo bonke abantu engibathandayo. Kungiphulile.… yena ongeke adalulwe igama lakhe ukuphela kwempilo yami. Inhloso yami kuphela kwakuwukuphepha kwakhe nokuphepha kwezingane zakhe. imizwa yami, necala lami belingabalulekanga. Kwakunguye kuphela. Ngambulala. Ngangihlukumeza labo abangenacala ngenxa yakhe. Konke lokho kumncedile. Yini ayifunayo. Yini eyayizomenza ajabule. " Wamoyizela kodwa akubanga khona injabulo kuye, "Akukho okumenza ajabule."

UBrienne uqhubeke nokumbheka njengoba ebuka futhi. Wezwa amazwi akhe emdonsa enhliziyweni. Iminyaka eminingi, wayezama ukujabulisa inkosi yakhe kanye nabesifazane nokwenza kwabo. Akuvamile ukuthi athole okunye okubuyiswayo kepha amanye ama-oda. Wayesele yedwa empilweni akekho noyedwa owayengamtshela imizwa yakhe yangempela ku… aze ahlangane noJaime. Wazizwa ezivikela kuye futhi ezibuza ukuthi angamsindisa kanjani kulesi siphithiphithi njengoba ayemsindise kaninginingi. Isandla sakhe saphakama sathinta isisekelo sentamo yakhe lapho amabala abuthakathaka asabambelele khona lapho ibhere amsindise kulo lacishe lasusa ikhanda lakhe. Wayeyizonda into ayithandayo udadewethu futhi isikhathi esiyinkulungwane emasontweni ambalwa edlule efisa ukufa kwakhe.

UJaime waqala ukukhuluma futhi ngenkathi amehlo akhe esabisa ukukhombisa izinyembezi izinyembezi, "Uyangikhumbula uthi awuzikhetheli ukuthi ngubani omthandayo? Bengicabanga ngaye lapho sengisho lokho. Ngempela uzwile amahemuhemu. ' Ngabe iqiniso lonke liyazi? Sinobudlelwano obusonteke kakhulu engake ngabezwa ngabo. Futhi, ngemuva kokushona kwezingane zethu, waqala ngokuvumela izisebenzi ukuba zingibone ngisembhedeni wakhe. Akanamahloni, akazisoli, akanacala futhi akanawo nomusa okwami namanje. Ngiphukile futhi. Akusangilungiswa kulokhu. "

UJaime wehlise ikhanda njengoba izinyembezi zehlela ethangeni lakhe. Wayengakwazi ukubuka uBrienne. Wayengafuni ukubona ukushaqeka ebusweni bakhe. Isisindo sokuvuma kwakhe sasisongela ukumdonsa ngaphansi njengoba iqiniso lamazwi akhe layihlaba enhliziyweni yakhe. Lonke ihlazo lazo zonke izenzo zakhe zangesikhathi esedlule zamshaya sengathi umuntu uyamshaya ngezibhakela.

UJaime waquleka lapho ezwa isandla esinamandla sibambe umhlathi wakhe uphakamisa ikhanda. Wavula amehlo akhe ukuthi abheke emachibi aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Inhliziyo yakhe yaqala ukushaya futhi ngenkathi ethatha omunye umoya. Wayengazi ukuthi uzolindelani - ngempama ebusweni noma ngamazwi anokhahlo. Amagama akhe aphuma acishe acwebezela, "Uzongitshela ukuthi ngiphinde ngive njengowesifazane onamagazi?"

Izwi likaBrianne lahlebeza kancane kusuka ema-intshi kude, "Impilo yami yonke bengifuna amadoda engangingakwazi ukuba nawo. Bekulokhu kungatholakali. Okungenani, ubukwazi ukuba naye yize kuhambe kabi kakhulu. Cha, thina ngeke sikwazi ukusiza ukuthi ngubani esimthandayo. Uma konke okwenzile bekungothando, khona-ke kube nokuhlonishwa kulokho. "

UJaime wayeka ukugxila kubuhlungu bakhe futhi wabona emehlweni akhe ukuthi impilo yayinkulu kuye. Wakhumbula ukuthi wayethandile indoda ayefungelwe ukuthi izoyivikela wabe eseshona ewashini lakhe. Wacabanga ngokuthi ngabe wazizwa kanjani ukube uCersie wabulawa esemncane kanti wayenikezwe umsebenzi wokumvikela. Wabuya wakhumbula indlela azizwa ngayo ngesikhathi indodakazi yakhe ifa ezandleni zayo enobuthi lapho izama ukuyivikela. Yebo, wacabanga ukuthi, sobabili sihlupheke ezandleni ze-bitch enesihluku esiyisiphetho.

UJaime waqonda ukuthi uguqe eduze kwesihlalo sakhe nesandla sakhe sisabambekile emhlathini wakhe kodwa ubesebenzisa ingcindezi encane kunangaphambili, "Sizokwenzenjani?"


End file.
